02 Marca 2014
TVP 1 HD 05:40 Bulionerzy - odc. 1/75 - Losowanie; serial komediowy TVP; reż.:Andrzej Kostenko; wyk.:Piotr Skarga, Lucyna Malec, Katarzyna Ankudowicz, Michał Filipiak, Stanisława Celińska, Marian Opania; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Bulionerzy - odc. 2/75 - Przeprowadzka; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 My Wy Oni; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Świat się kręci - the best of - /23/; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Domisie - odc. 290 Butelka w stawie; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 9 Zejście z wodospadu; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 2/21 - Radość i gorycz - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:20 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 23 Kujawsko - Pomorskie: Śladami Kopernika; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański 468) kraj prod.Watykan (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:50 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 6/12 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Lahti ( studio ) (Puchar Świata - Lahti) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Lahti ( 1 seria ) (Puchar Świata - Lahti) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:15 Polska w Soczi; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Komisarz Alex - odc. 53 (seria V, odc. 1) - Lista śmierci - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2821 - finał lutego; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Słodkie życie - /1/ - txt. str. 777; sitcom; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Biało - czerwoni; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Ranczo - odc. 92 (seria VIII, odc. 1) - Radio Mamrot - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Zakochana Jedynka - Szkoła stewardes (View from the Top) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.USA (2003); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Igrzyska śmierci (Hunger Games, The) - txt. str. 777; film akcji kraj prod.USA (2012); reż.:Gary Ross; wyk.:Jennifer Lawrence, Josh Hutcherson, Liam Hemsworth, Woody Harrelson; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 The Hurt Locker. W pułapce wojny (Hurt Locker, The); dramat wojenny kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Kathryn Bigelow; wyk.:Jeremy Renner, Anthony Mackie, Brian Geraghty, Ralph Fiennes, Guy Pearce; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:45 Homeland II - odc. 8 (Homeland II, ep. 8); serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:35 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 25/26 seria 1 (Deadly 60 - ep. 25/ 26 s. 1); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Ostoja - odc. 132; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1043; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1074 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1075 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Kultura, głupcze (100); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Rodzinne oglądanie - W poszukiwaniu zaginionych Majów (Quest for the lost Maya); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); reż.:Jeremy Zipple; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Polacy na Madagaskar - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Recykling - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Makłowicz w podróży - Hiszpania - Wyspy Kanaryjskie (145) Fuerteventura - Południe; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa 2012 - Zjazd centrośmiechu; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata: Lahti - 10 km techniką dowolną ( studio ) (Puchar Świata: Lahti - 10 km techniką dowolną) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:35 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata: Lahti - 10 km techniką dowolną (Puchar Świata: Lahti - 10 km techniką dowolną) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2099; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 The Voice of Poland IV seria - Przesłuchania w ciemno - Mazowsze; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 The Voice of Poland IV seria - Przesłuchania w ciemno - Lubelszczyza; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 548 - Cień szansy; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Na sygnale - odc. 2/26 Ratujcie mojego tatę - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (23); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Wczasy z Kabaretem - Szczecin 2013 (1) All Inclusive; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Sherlock - odc. 1/9 (Sherlock, ep. A Study in Pink) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Paul McGuigan; wyk.:Benedict Cumberbath, Martin Freeman, Mark Gatiss, Rupert Graves; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Kocham kino na bis - Obywatel Milk (Milk); dramat kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Gus Van Sant; wyk.:Sean Penn, Josh Brolin, James Franco, Emile Hirsch; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:50 Limuzyna Daimler - Benz; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1981); reż.:Filip Bajon; wyk.:Michał Bajor, Piotr Bajor, Vadim Glovna, Maja Komorowska, Tadeusz Łomnicki, Elżbieta Czyżewska, Janusz Gajos, Wojciech Pszoniak, Gustaw Holoubek, Henryk Machalica; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Wrocław 07:00 Ludzkie ku boskiemu 07:30 Pogoda 07:35 Szlakiem gwiazd 08:00 Małe ojczyzny 08:35 Warmia i Mazury na zimę 09:00 Rączka gotuje 09:30 Leśne rezerwaty Podkarpacia 09:45 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki 10:00 Prosto z lasu - program przyrodniczy 2012 - Prosto z lasu 25/13; magazyn 10:15 Teraz wieś 10:43 Mieszkam na wsi - Mieszkam na wsi: Zagórze Śląskie 11:00 Saga rodów 11:30 Podwodna Polska 12:00 Głos regionów 12:30 Zapraszam na kawę 13:00 Męska strefa 13:30 Przystanek Ziemia 14:00 Kultowe rozmowy 14:30 Drewniany 14:40 Echa tygodnia 14:45 Wokół nas 14:55 Wisła od źródła do ujścia 16:00 Młodzież kontra 17:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 17:39 W rajskim ogrodzie - Rośliny kręgu polarnego 17:57 Jeden dzień z życia Stanisława S. 18:30 Fakty - wydanie główne 18:44 Pogoda 18:47 Narciarski Raport 19:00 Mój pierwszy dzień; cykl dokumentalny 19:25 ..."swego nie znacie"... - Katalog zabytków - Legnickie pole 19:35 Przez granice - Racibórz 20:02 Fakty Komentarze 20:29 Elitarne Spotkania Kabaretowe 21:00 Echa tygodnia 21:10 Pogoda 21:15 Dziennik regionów 21:40 Pogoda 21:45 Drewniany 22:01 Fakty - wydanie wieczorne 22:15 Pogoda 22:18 Sport 22:23 Narciarski Raport 22:29 Rewolwer kulturalny 22:43 Motosfera - Motosfera 359 23:05 Telekurier extra 23:35 Wisła od źródła do ujścia 00:35 Wokół nas 00:40 Pogoda 00:45 Dziennik regionów 01:10 Pogoda 01:20 Młodzież kontra 02:15 Telekurier extra 02:55 Wokół nas 03:25 Głos regionów 03:55 Wisła od źródła do ujścia 05:00 Wokół nas 05:05 Telekurier 05:30 Wokół nas 05:35 Raport z Polski 06:00 Wokół nas 06:05 Czas na pracę! Praca na czasie! 06:25 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:30 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? (6) 08:00 Jeźdźcy smoków (7) 08:30 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? (7) 09:10 Goofy na wakacjach - film animowany (USA,1995) 10:45 Opowieści z Narnii: Podróż "Wędrowca do Świtu" - film fantasy (USA,2010) 13:10 Ramona i Beezus - film familijny (USA,2010) 15:25 Długo i szczęśliwie - komedia romantyczna (USA,1998) 17:50 Nasz nowy dom (3) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Państwo w państwie - program publicystyczny 20:00 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music 7 (1) 22:00 Kości 9 (167) 23:00 8 MM - thriller (USA,Niemcy,1999) 01:30 Świat według Bundych 6 (118) 02:00 Świat według Bundych 6 (119) 02:30 Świat według Bundych 6 (120) 03:00 Magazyn sportowy TVN 05:35 Uwaga! 05:50 Mango 07:55 Maja w ogrodzie (9) 08:25 Akademia ogrodnika (9) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Efekt domina (1/8) 11:35 Co za tydzień 11:55 Prawo Agaty (13) 12:55 Lekarze (13) 13:55 X Factor (1/13) 15:25 Gwiezdny pył - film fantasy (USA,Wielka Brytania,Irlandia,2007) 18:00 Ugotowani (1/12) 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Lekarze (1/13) 21:00 Project Runway (1/13) 22:15 Na językach (1/13) 23:15 Kroniki Riddicka - film SF (USA,2004) 01:45 Uwaga! 02:00 Arkana magii 03:20 Zakończenie programu TV 4 06:00 Mega Chichot (51) - program rozrywkowy 06:35 Dekoratornia - magazyn 07:05 Czarodziejki (135) 08:05 Lucy i dziwne zwierzaki: Piątka z Afryki (3) 09:05 Orzeszek - film familijny (USA,2004) 11:00 Galileo (363) 12:00 Ludzkość - historia nas wszystkich (3) 13:00 Dekoratornia 13:30 Frank i dżungla (8) 14:40 Bitwy starożytności (1) 15:40 Mistrz kuchni: Gordon Ramsay (8) 16:40 Mega Chichot (55) - program rozrywkowy 17:10 Mega Chichot (54) - program rozrywkowy 17:30 Asterix i Kleopatra - film animowany (Francja,Belgia,1968) 19:00 Galileo (407) 20:00 Mordercze starcie - film sensacyjny (USA,2012) 21:55 Gangi Nowego Jorku - dramat sensacyjny (USA,Niemcy,Włochy,Wielka Brytania,Holandia,2002) 01:25 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku (6) 02:25 Dragons' Den - jak zostać milionerem? 3 (8) 03:25 Integracja - magazyn 03:45 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 04:50 4music - magazyn muzyczny TV Puls 05:50 Tygrysy Europy: Żółte wyciszenie (9/11) 06:55 Szaleńczy żer: krokodyle - film dokumentalny (USA,2008) 07:50 Sekrety Biblii: Apokalipsa (1) 08:55 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso: Etiopia - Jak było na początku (3) 09:30 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso: Ziemia Święta - Stara Jerozolima (1) 10:00 Alex Rider: Misja Stormbreaker - film przygodowy (Niemcy,USA,Wielka Brytania,2006) 12:00 Barbie i magiczne baletki - film animowany (USA,2013) 13:45 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm: Diabeł z trzema złotymi włosami - baśń filmowa (Niemcy,2013) 14:55 K-911 - komedia kryminalna (USA,1999) 16:55 Nawiedzona narzeczona - komedia romantyczna (USA,2008) 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru 2: Wykonać robotę/Brylantowy król (15) 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru 2: Wyobcowany/Biała dama (17) 20:00 Niedziela z gwiazdami: 80 milionów - komedia sensacyjna (Polska,2011) 22:10 Spartakus: Bogowie areny: Pod maską (4) 23:20 Spartakus: Bogowie areny: Próby (5) 00:30 Piła 3 - thriller (USA,2006) 02:50 Zobacz to!: Kręcimy z gwiazdami 3: Golec uOrkiestra (9) 03:45 Taki jest świat (243) 04:15 Z archiwum policji (1) 04:40 Menu na miarę (1) 05:05 Z archiwum policji (2) 05:30 Menu na miarę (2) TVN 7 05:30 Męski typ: Zbigniew Lew-Starowicz (3/9) 06:00 Szymon Majewski Show: Marcin Tyszka i Tadeusz Drozda (3/14) 07:05 Mango 09:10 Czterej pancerni i pies: Zakład o śmierć (13/21) 10:25 Przepis na życie (11) 11:35 Greystoke: Legenda Tarzana, władcy małp - film przygodowy (Wielka Brytania,1964) 14:20 Niekończąca się opowieść: Następny rozdział - film fantasy (Niemcy,USA,1990) 16:10 Scooby-Doo - komedia przygodowa (USA,Australia,2002) 17:55 Dowody zbrodni 7 (14/22) 18:55 Kobra: Oddział specjalny 18 (1/16) 20:00 Hity na niedzielę: Krucjata Bourne'a - thriller (USA,Niemcy,2004) 22:20 Premiera: Revolution (3/20) 23:20 Pula śmierci - film sensacyjny (USA,1988) 01:25 Arkana magii 03:30 Druga strona medalu: Karol Bielecki (5/8) 04:00 Druga strona medalu: Henryka Krzywonos (6/8) 04:30 Druga strona medalu: Anja Rubik (7/8) 05:00 Zakończenie programu Puls 2 06:00 Złotopolscy: Porwanie (44) 06:30 Złotopolscy: Sieć (45) 07:05 Angry Birds (51) 07:10 Max Steel (26) 07:50 Max Steel (2) 08:15 Pan Samochodzik i praskie tajemnice - film przygodowy (Czechosłowacja,Polska,1988) 10:00 Gęsia skórka (15) 10:30 Gęsia skórka (16) 11:00 Przygody młodego Indiany Jonesa 2 (14) 13:00 Zaklinacz psów 5 (32) 14:00 Dynamo: więcej niż magia (3) 14:55 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso: Etiopia - Jak było na początku (3) 15:25 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso: Ziemia Święta - Stara Jerozolima (1) 15:55 Walka o bagaż (1) 16:25 Walka o bagaż (2) 16:55 Australijska straż graniczna 2 (13) 17:25 Australijska straż graniczna 2 (14) 17:55 Sekrety Biblii (1) 19:00 Wyjaśnić niewyjaśnione (1) 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 5 (2) 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 5 (3) 22:00 Tuż przed tragedią 4 (4) - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Operacja "Pustynne piekło" - film SF (USA,2000) 01:00 Sexy Playmates! (1) - serial erotyczny 01:30 Piękni i ambitni (29) - serial erotyczny 02:30 Menu na miarę (9) - program kulinarny 03:00 Z archiwum policji (10) - serial dokumentalny 03:25 Menu na miarę (10) - program kulinarny 03:50 Dyżur 2 (26) - serial dokumentalny 04:15 JRG w akcji (2) - serial dokumentalny 04:40 Dyżur 2 (27) - serial dokumentalny 05:05 JRG w akcji (5) - serial dokumentalny 05:30 Dyżur (1) - program rozrywkowy TV 6 05:55 Rodzina zastępcza: Szczęśliwy los (73) 06:25 Rodzina zastępcza: Szał szkoleń (74) 07:00 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel (17) - program rozrywkowy 07:30 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel (18) - program rozrywkowy 08:00 Galileo (144) 09:05 Stary Testament (3) 09:40 Stary Testament (4) 10:10 Królewna Śnieżka (3) 10:45 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa (27) 11:05 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa (28) 11:20 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa (29) 11:45 Jaś i Małgosia - film familijny (USA,2002) 13:35 Orzeszek - film familijny (USA,2004) 15:20 Przygoda na Jutlandii - komedia przygodowa (Dania,2010) 17:00 Zaklinacz psów 9 (1) 18:00 Mistrz kuchni: Juniorzy 2 (9) - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Jurajscy wojownicy (1) - serial popularnonaukowy (USA,2008) 20:00 Włatcy móch: Bonczek (99) 20:30 Włatcy móch: WUWUWU Maupa w zoo (100) 21:00 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów (13) 21:30 Seks w wielkim mieście (25) 22:00 Seks w wielkim mieście (26) 22:30 Seks w wielkim mieście (27) 23:05 Śnieżka: Letni koszmar - horror (USA,2012) 00:55 Tysiąc złych uczynków (9) - serial animowany dla dorosłych 01:25 Włatcy móch: Bonczek (99) 01:55 Włatcy móch: WUWUWU Maupa w zoo (100) 02:25 Mega Chichot (28) 02:55 Jazda Figurowa (41) 03:55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 05:00 Szósty zmysł (466) - interaktywny program ezoteryczny Polsat Sport News 07:00 Sport Flash 07:05 Kolarstwo torowe: Mistrzostwa Świata w Cali 08:00 Sport Flash 08:05 Kolarstwo torowe: Mistrzostwa Świata w Cali 09:00 Sport Flash 09:05 Piłka nożna - Liga holenderska - mecz: Vitesse Arnhem - Roda JC Kerkrade 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Piłka nożna - Liga holenderska - mecz: Vitesse Arnhem - Roda JC Kerkrade 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 Tenis: Turniej ATP w Dubaju 12:00 Sport Flash 12:05 Tenis: Turniej ATP w Dubaju 13:00 Sport Flash 13:05 Polska 2014 - magazyn siatkarski 14:25 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: Feyenoord Rotterdam - Ajax Amsterdam 16:25 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: Go Ahead Eagles - PSV Eindhoven 18:30 ATP World Tour Uncovered - magazyn tenisowy 19:00 Sport Flash 19:05 Magazyn freestyle 19:45 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Czesko-Polski Mecz Gwiazd 20:00 Sport Flash 20:05 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Czesko-Polski Mecz Gwiazd 22:00 Sport Flash 22:05 Magazyn snowboardowy 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Cafe Futbol - magazyn piłkarski 00:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 00:15 Cafe Futbol - magazyn piłkarski 01:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 01:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 08:00 Hity na czasie 09:00 Hity na czasie 10:00 Fresh mix 11:00 Weekend z Jankesem 12:00 Miejska lista 13:00 Hity na czasie 14:00 Glamki 15:00 Teenage lista 16:00 grotESKA 17:00 School lista 18:00 Hip-Hop TV Top 10 19:00 Hot plota tygodnia 20:00 ESKA TV News 21:00 Hity na czasie 22:00 Touch 2 (3) 23:00 Rap Time 00:00 Polska noc TTV 05:30 Blisko ludzi 06:00 Jeszcze raz Dzień Dobry 2 (2/9) - magazyn 06:30 Remont w stylu Vegas (5/8) 07:30 Licytuj i niszcz (3/12) 08:00 Licytuj i niszcz (4/12) 08:30 Orły za kółkiem (5-ost.) 08:55 Cała prawda o jedzeniu 2 (7/8) 09:00 Luksusowe zachcianki (1/6) 10:00 Na krawędzi życia (1/8) 10:30 Wielkie przeprowadzki 2 (6/26) 11:00 Wojny magazynowe (31/33) 11:30 Wojny magazynowe (32/33) 12:00 Piekielna autostrada (5/8) 13:00 Na noże (6/12) 14:00 Ostre cięcie 3 (1/12) 14:45 4 wesela (10/13) 15:45 Express 16:05 Pogoda 16:05 Najdziwniejsze restauracje świata 2 (12/15) 16:40 Koszmarna wyprawa (9) 17:45 Express 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 Usterka (17-ost.) 18:40 Orzeł czy reszka? 3 (1/16) 19:45 Express 19:57 Pogoda 20:00 Criss Angel. Uwierz w magię. (1/10) 21:00 Niezwykłe lata 80. (1/4) 22:00 7 grzechów 2 (8/9) 22:30 Cela - cykl reportaży 23:00 Kossakowski. Szósty zmysł. Rosja (14-ost.) 23:30 Łowcy nazistów (1/8) 00:30 Superwizjer 01:00 Pijana Brytania (3-ost.) 01:55 7 grzechów 2 (8/9) 02:25 Koszmarna wyprawa (9) 03:20 Zdesperowane Brytyjki (8-ost.) 04:15 W ostatniej chwili (4/11) 04:45 W ostatniej chwili (5/11) 05:15 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Weekend w Polo TV 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Weekend w Polo TV 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Weekend w Polo TV 09:00 Przebojowe historie 09:10 Najlepsze z najlepszych! 10:20 Disco Relax 11:20 Dance w Polo TV 12:00 Power Play 12:05 Przebojowe historie 12:23 Szalone lata 90. 13:00 Weekend z... 13:14 Szalone lata 90. 14:00 Weekend z... 14:14 Dance w Polo TV 14:30 Disco Polo Live 15:20 Weekend z... 15:35 Kuchnia polowa - program muzyczny 16:05 Weekend z... 16:21 Dance w Polo TV 17:00 Top 20 17:45 Profesorre Toplalala - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Gwiazdy Polo TV - wywiad 19:00 Vipo-disco polo hity 19:57 Najlepsze z najlepszych! 20:06 Koncert w Polo TV 21:15 Discopolot! 22:00 Hit dnia 22:05 Przeboje na czasie 23:05 Święta wojna: Mister Śląska (37) 23:31 Święta wojna: Kuzynka Gertruda (36) 23:50 Przeboje na czasie ATM Rozrywka 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 07:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 08:00 Luluś 08:10 Mały Pingwinek Popolo 08:20 Lisek Pablo (39) 08:25 Lusia (39) 08:30 Szpital na Leśnym Wzgórzu (13) 08:45 Hydronauci (13) 09:00 Pierwsza miłość (1841) 09:30 Pierwsza miłość (1842) 10:15 Pierwsza miłość (1843) 11:00 Pierwsza miłość (1844) 11:45 Pierwsza miłość (1845) 12:30 Na rybę (5) - magazyn wędkarski 13:00 Ewa gotuje (182) 13:30 Ewa gotuje (183) 14:00 Synowie: Stara sympatia (9) 14:30 Synowie: Siostrzenica z prowincji (10) 15:00 Synowie: Dieta (11) 15:30 Synowie: Automat (12) 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Czułe słówka (366) 16:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Zima leśnych ludzi (367) 17:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Trzystu (368) 17:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Coming out (369) 18:00 Doręczyciel: Lekcje przedmałżeńskie (11/14) 19:00 Doręczyciel: Ucieczka (12/14) 20:00 Biznes - film sensacyjny (Hiszpania,Wielka Brytania,2005) 22:00 Ciało potrzebne na gwałt - komedia (USA,Wielka Brytania,2003) 23:55 Świat według Kiepskich: Lepsza połowa (64) 00:25 Świat według Kiepskich: Ziarno (65) 01:00 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!!!: Derby stolicy (14) 01:30 Gra w ciemno (203) - teleturniej 02:30 Awantura o kasę (203) - teleturniej 03:30 Czas na kulturę (2) - program kulturalny 04:00 Na rybę (3) - magazyn wędkarski 04:30 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!!!: Derby stolicy (14) TV Trwam 08:00 Słowo życia 08:05 Polski punkt widzenia 08:30 Z Parlamentu Europejskiego 09:00 Spotkanie z Magdą Buczek 09:15 Przegląd tygodnika rodzin katolickich „ŹRÓDŁO" 09:20 Przegląd Tygodnika Katolickiego „Niedziela" 09:30 Transmisja Mszy Świętej 11:55 Święty na każdy dzień 12:00 Modlitwa „Angelus" z Ojcem Świętym Franciszkiem 12:20 Wieś - to też Polska 13:30 By odnowić oblicze ziemi 15:50 Święty na każdy dzień 15:55 Słowo Życia 16:00 Informacje dnia 16:10 Koncert życzeń 17:30 Reportaż dnia 18:00 Modlitwa „Anioł Pański" 18:15 Informacje dnia 18:15 Rozmowy niedokończone 19:30 Program dla dzieci 20:00 Informacje dnia 20:20 Różaniec 20:50 Zaczerpnij ze źródła 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski 21:20 Informacje dnia 21:40 Vatican magazine 22:10 Jak My to widzimy 00:05 Słowo Życia 00:10 Informacje dnia 01:00 Modlitwa „Anioł Pański" z Ojcem Świętym Franciszkiem 01:15 Rozmowy niedokończone 02:30 Program dla dzieci 03:00 Informacje dnia 03:50 Myśląc Ojczyzna 04:00 Apel Jasnogórski 04:20 Informacje dnia 04:40 Vatican magazine 05:10 Msza Święta 07:05 Święty na każdy dzień TVP ABC 06:50 Lippy and Messy 06:55 Babcia Róża i Gryzelka (7) 07:05 Nela - mała reporterka (3) 07:20 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka (2) 07:35 Baśnie i bajki polskie (15) 07:50 Wirtul@ndia (65) 08:10 Kulfon, co z ciebie wyrośnie? (6) 08:20 Tabaluga (29) 08:50 Smerfy (25) 09:15 Domisie 09:40 Dziwne przygody koziołka Matołka (15) 09:50 Lippy and Messy 09:55 Babcia Róża i Gryzelka (7) 10:10 Nela - mała reporterka (3) 10:25 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka (2) 10:35 Baśnie i bajki polskie (15) 10:55 Wirtul@ndia (65) 11:15 Kaktus i Mały (1) 11:25 Tabaluga (30) 11:50 Smerfy (25) 12:20 Pszczółka Maja (48) 12:35 Miś Uszatek (15) 12:40 Dziwne przygody koziołka Matołka (15) 12:50 Bąblandia (6) 12:55 Lippy and Messy 13:00 Babcia Róża i Gryzelka (7) 13:15 Nela - mała reporterka (3) 13:30 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka (2) 13:40 Baśnie i bajki polskie (15) 14:00 Wirtul@ndia (65) 14:25 Tabaluga (30) 14:50 Smerfy (25) 15:20 Pszczółka Maja (48) 15:35 Miś Uszatek (15) 15:45 Dziwne przygody koziołka Matołka (15) 15:50 Kangurek Hip-Hop (2) 16:00 Plecak pełen przygód (8) 16:25 Znak orła (2) 17:00 Lippy and Messy 17:05 Ziarno 17:30 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka (3) 17:40 Baśnie i bajki polskie (16) 18:00 Domisie 18:30 Tabaluga (31) 19:00 Wieczorynka: Smerfy (26) 19:20 Wieczorynka: Pszczółka Maja (49) 19:30 Wieczorynka: Miś Uszatek (16) 19:40 Wieczorynka: Dziwne przygody koziołka Matołka (16) 19:50 Wieczorynka: Świnka Peppa 2 (40) 20:00 Plecak pełen przygód (9) 20:25 Znak orła (3) 21:00 Songowanie na ekranie 21:25 Od przedszkola do Opola 21:55 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 07:00 Informacje kulturalne 07:25 Przedwiośnie: Szklane domy (2/6) 08:30 3 x Majewski: C.K. Dezerterzy (2-ost.) - komedia (Polska,Węgry,1985) 09:40 Dekalog 89+: Pod wiatr nie popłynie słodki zapach kwiatów - film krótkometrażowy (Polska,2009) 10:05 Informacje kulturalne 10:25 Cinema Italiano: Rzym, miasto otwarte - dramat wojenny (Włochy,1945) 12:15 Panienki - film krótkometrażowy (Polska,1980) 13:00 Co Ty wiesz o społeczeństwie?: Kapitał społeczny (3) 13:20 Kompozytorzy muzyki filmowej: Maurice Jarre 14:30 Hala odlotów 2: Co wolno bohaterom? (24) 15:10 Dekalog 89+: Pod wiatr nie popłynie słodki zapach kwiatów - film krótkometrażowy (Polska,2009) 15:35 Andrea Bocelli - Miłość w Portofino (1) 16:25 Tygodnik kulturalny 17:25 Niedziela z... Izabellą Cywińską - wywiad 18:25 Niedziela z... Izabellą Cywińską. Teatr Telewizji - Wiśniowy sad - sztuka Antoniego Czechowa (Polska,2014) 20:15 Niedziela z... Izabellą Cywińską: Cud purymowy - film obyczajowy (Polska,2000) 21:25 Więcej niż fikcja: Kołysanka z Phnom Penh - film dokumentalny (Polska,2011) 23:20 Teraz animacje!: Miasto płynie - film krótkometrażowy (Polska,2009) 23:45 Co Ty wiesz o społeczeństwie?: Kapitał społeczny (3) 00:10 Kino nocne: Ludzie Boga - dramat historyczny (Francja,2010) 02:15 Nocne czytanie w wannie - program artystyczny 02:35 Młoda Polska: Pokój - film krótkometrażowy (Polska,2011) 03:15 Klasyczne albumy rocka: Primal Scream - "Screamadelica" - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2011) 04:15 Pasmo kontemplacyjne (1) 05:05 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 07:20 Podróżnik: Costa del Sol 07:45 Arcybiskup Józef Bilczewski - film dokumentalny (Polska,2007) 08:35 Ballada o dwóch domach - film dokumentalny (Polska,2012) 09:05 Czas honoru 6: Wujek z lasu (77) 10:00 Gdzie niedźwiedzie piwo warzą - film dokumentalny (Polska,2012) 11:00 Dzieje kultury polskiej: Korona pierwszych Piastów 11:35 Polska i świat z historią w tle: Dzień wolności 12:05 Ginące cywilizacje: Ludzie jaguary. Plemię Nahua w Sierra de Guerrero (3) 13:05 Flesz historii (170) - cykl reportaży 13:30 Wielka gra - teleturniej 14:40 Barbara Radziwiłłówna - dramat kostiumowy (Polska,1936) 16:20 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej: Ostatni cios (1) 17:05 Czas honoru 6: Przysięga i rozkaz (78) 18:05 Kalendarium historyczne: Polskie Państwo Podziemne 1939-1945 - film dokumentalny (Polska,2002) 19:15 Dziennik telewizyjny - 2.03.1989 20:00 Tajemnice początków Polski - Wyspa władców - dokument fabularyzowany (Polska,2012) 21:00 Cóżeś ty za pani - film historyczny (Polska,1979) 22:25 Marzec '68 w obiektywie MSW - film dokumentalny (Polska,1993) 22:55 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej: Ostatni cios (2) 23:30 Boża podszewka: Juryszki Wileńskie, lata 1943-1944 (14/15) 00:30 Czas Starszych Panów - film dokumentalny (Polska,2001) 01:25 Kolba, na szczęście! - film dokumentalny (Polska,2010) 02:30 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Galeria - odc. 117; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Galeria - odc. 118; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Galeria - odc. 119; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Galeria - odc. 120; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Galeria - odc. 121; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (37); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Zapiski Łazęgi - Nieco na północ od Stargardu; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Łamigłówka - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Panna z mokrą głową - odc. 6* - Od pierwszego spojrzenia - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 7/18* - Córka źle strzeżona - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Saga rodów - Ród Iłowieckich; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański 468) kraj prod.Watykan (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. św. Maksymiliana M. Kolbego w Szklarskiej Porębie; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:20 Cztery pory roku i 10 - lecie grupy Mo Carta (PaKA 2007) - (1); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Polonia w Komie - Grecja - Ela (412); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Kuchnia dla narciarzy i kuracjuszy; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:05 Skarby prowincji - Włocławek; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Dzika Polska - Lasy pełne życia - Bocian ciemnego lasu; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:25 Łamigłówka - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1035; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Muzyka Filmowa Krzesimira Dębskiego (Fragmenty Koncertu Galowego "Za Zasługi dla Polski i Polaków poza granicami Kraju"); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Dobranocka - Król Maciuś Pierwszy s. I - odc. 11 - Tort z niespodzianką (ep. 11 - Un gateau special) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Blondynka - odc. 18* (seria II, odc. 5) - Trująca słodycz - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:00 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 7/18* - Córka źle strzeżona - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Polonia w Komie - Edynburg - Ewcia (403); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:05 Dzika Polska - Lasy pełne życia - Bocian ciemnego lasu; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Ciepło na lata - Remont jako droga do zwiększenia energooszczędności budynku; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Łamigłówka - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1035; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Król Maciuś Pierwszy s. I - odc. 11 - Tort z niespodzianką (ep. 11 - Un gateau special) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Blondynka - odc. 18* (seria II, odc. 5) - Trująca słodycz; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Kulturalni PL - (182); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Saga rodów - Ród Iłowieckich; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki czyli historia jednego przeboju /17/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVP Rozrywka 06:30 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka 07:20 Szansa na sukces 08:15 S jak Smoleń, T jak TEY 09:05 Karnawał w rytmie disco (1) 09:35 Zrób sobie gębę - Tomasz Broda przedstawia (2) 09:40 Kabaretowa Liga Dwójki 10:45 Kabaret Ani Mru Mru 11:50 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą 12:20 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat: Jedzenie dżungli 12:50 Karnawał w rytmie disco (2) 13:25 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki 14:20 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki, czyli historia jednego przeboju 14:35 Najlepszy z najlepszych 15:00 Tylko jeden skecz 15:15 Dzięki Bogu już weekend 16:10 Przebojowa noc 16:25 Szansa na sukces 17:20 Rozrywka non stop 17:40 Przebojowa noc 17:55 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki, czyli historia jednego przeboju 18:15 Grabowski jest dobry na wszystko 19:20 Grabowski jest dobry na wszystko 20:20 Najlepszy z najlepszych 20:50 Karnawał w rytmie disco (4) 21:30 Co nam w duszy gra 22:35 Last Night of the Proms (5) 23:25 Tylko jeden skecz 23:50 XIII Festiwal Kabaretowy w Koszalinie 2007 00:45 XIII Festiwal Kabaretowy w Koszalinie 2007 01:10 XIII Festiwal Kabaretowy w Koszalinie 2007 02:00 XIII Festiwal Kabaretowy w Koszalinie 2007 02:35 Muzyka Małego Ekranu 03:15 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:11 Pogoda 06:15 Poranek TVP Info 06:30 Serwis info 06:40 Pogoda 06:45 Poranek TVP Info 07:00 Serwis info 07:10 Pogoda 07:15 Poranek TVP Info 07:30 Serwis info 07:36 Pogoda 07:40 Poranek TVP Info 07:45 Gość poranka 08:00 Serwis info 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Poranek TVP Info 08:30 Serwis info 08:36 Pogoda 08:40 Poranek TVP Info 09:00 Serwis info 09:10 Pogoda 09:15 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Serwis info 09:36 Pogoda 09:40 Poranek TVP Info 09:45 Serwis sportowy 09:50 Poranek TVP Info 10:00 Serwis info 10:06 Pogoda 10:15 Woronicza 17 (27) - program publicystyczny 11:30 Serwis info weekend 11:50 Serwis sportowy 11:55 Pogoda 12:00 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia - program informacyjny 12:30 Serwis info weekend 12:52 Serwis sportowy 12:58 Pogoda 13:04 Głos mediów - magazyn 13:30 Serwis info weekend 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Reportaż TVP Info: Kościuszko na morzu - reportaż (Polska,2013) 14:30 Serwis info weekend 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Kościół z bliska (78) - magazyn religijny 15:30 Serwis info weekend 15:45 Serwis sportowy 15:50 Pogoda 15:55 INFOrmacje - program informacyjny 16:20 Serwis sportowy 16:25 Pogoda 16:30 Puls Polski - magazyn 17:04 Serwis info weekend 17:15 Teleexpress Ekstra 17:30 Puls Polski - magazyn 18:00 Serwis info weekend 18:30 Sąsiedzi - program publicystyczny 18:55 INFOrmacje - program informacyjny 19:15 Serwis sportowy 19:20 Pogoda 19:26 Pożyteczni.pl - magazyn 19:57 Dziś wieczorem - program publicystyczny 20:12 Minęła dwudziesta 20:44 Serwis info flesz 20:50 Pogoda 21:00 Serwis info weekend 21:10 Pogoda 21:15 INFO Newsroom (25) - program publicystyczny 21:40 Studio LOTTO 21:48 Pogoda 21:51 Flesz - Panorama dnia - program informacyjny 21:55 Panorama dnia - program informacyjny 22:50 Pogoda 22:55 Z dnia na dzień - program informacyjny 23:50 Sportowa niedziela 00:16 Dziś wieczorem - program publicystyczny 00:31 Minęła dwudziesta 01:03 Serwis info flesz 01:10 Pogoda 01:15 Serwis info weekend 01:30 Panorama dnia - program informacyjny 02:20 Pogoda 02:26 Sportowa niedziela 02:45 Głos mediów - magazyn 03:10 Z dnia na dzień - program informacyjny 03:55 Woronicza 17 (27) - program publicystyczny 05:07 Sąsiedzi - program publicystyczny 05:30 Reportaż TVP Info: Kościuszko na morzu - reportaż (Polska,2013) 4fun.TV 06:00 Popbudzik 09:00 100% muzy 10:00 Tuba śmiechu 11:00 Rób to! 12:00 Best of 14:00 Cool weekend 15:00 Wywiadownia 16:00 Chcesz-masz 18:00 100% muzy 23:00 Party Shaker 02:00 Polskanocka 05:00 100% muzy TV. Disco 06:00 Poranek disco polo 09:00 Przeboje disco polo 11:00 Disco życzenia 13:00 Koncert życzeń 14:00 Disco weekend 16:00 Disco polo hity 19:00 Biesiadny relaks 20:00 Przeboje disco polo 22:00 Disco polo hity